The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for installing planks for decking material and more particularly, to a set of specialty tools and method of use for installation, placement and setting of flexible planking material for decks. The apparatus of the present invention represents a unique, lightweight, and portable tool set and method of use for installation of said flexible top decking material.
A vinyl deck construction system which includes a sandwich of a bottom and top plank portion is currently available from Heritage Vinyl Products of Macon, Miss. The vinyl deck plank construction comprises a bottom structural plank member which is placed and secured onto a deck frame and a top flexible plank decking material which is placed, pressed, and snapped into place on said bottom decking. This unique deck material form and style which is provided by Heritage Vinyl Products is known as the "Teck Deck" system. It provides a vinyl deck surface which is comprised of a series of planks which are formed from said bottom and top plank decking materials. The top plank snaps onto a set of ears of the bottom plank via the action of a groove within said top plank when the ears on said bottom plank are compressed. No claim is made to the decking materials which are proprietary to Heritage Vinyl Products.
The current method of snapping said top plank onto said bottom plank requires the installer to use a large mallet or hammer. The installer currently places the top planking and decking material onto the bottom plank and proceeds to hammer the top plank into place in order to compress the ears of said bottom plank into the groove of the top plank. This method is extremely time consuming, difficult to perform, and further risks damage to the top and bottom planking material.
The art of the present invention allows for the installation of said top plank onto said bottom plank via the action of a set of specialty installation tools and without the use of mallets or hammers. That is, the apparatus of the present art represents a set of specialty tools which are capable of snapping the top and bottom planks together via the action of a set of specially designed rollers and guides. By the using the special apparatus of the current art, a method has been developed which allows for installation of the top and bottom planking materials while the installer simply walks or crawls behind and pushes the specialty tool apparatus. This method of installation eliminates the risk of damage to the top and bottom decking planks and also provides for a quick and easy installation of said top plank onto said bottom plank.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for installing a flexible top plank decking material onto a bottom plank decking material, especially for the Teck Deck series of decking materials and any decking materials which are substantially similar, without the use of mallets or hammers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for installing a flexible top plank decking material onto a bottom plank decking material which is quick and easy to use without damaging said decking materials and which is substantially capable of use by an installer working from a standing or crawling position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for installing a flexible top plank decking material onto a bottom plank decking material which is portable.